The little informant
by DurararaLovah
Summary: Izaya gets turned into a baby and shizuo has to raise him...
1. The little baby

arning: characters are OOC. Sorry for mistakes, this was written on a iPhone4.  
.

"Come on, shizuo" Tom says. I follow, doing what my boss wants. After a couple minutes, we finally get to the house we are supposed to be at. Tom knocks.  
"Hello?" A girl answered the door. Can't be more than 20. "Hi, we are here to collect your debt." "Debt? HA! I payed off my debt. Now leave."

"Listen lady," I say "You didn't. Now just pay up and don't make our job any harder." "And what will you do, blondie?" I growl. "I'll shove my fucking foot up your-" "RINGGGGG!" I answer. "I'm working shinra, what is it?" "Shizuo, can you baby sit for me?" "Baby sit?" 'I don't like babies..

I mean, I do... I just don't want to lose my temper and hurt one...' "Yeah, babysit. Can you come over?" I look at Tom. "Tom, can I go? Ill make up for this tomorrow." He nods, and I run to shinras."

'Click click' I walk in shinras. "Hey shizuo! Wanna see the little baby?!" I nod. "Here!" He holds him out to me and I take him awkwardly. I stare at the baby. It's so chubby. "What's his name?" I ask, I can feel a little smile creeping on my face.

Just a little one.

"His name is izaya..."


	2. Taking care

Hi the only two people (I think) that actually care about this story XD. Warning: characters are OOC and they're mistakes. This was written in a iPhone4.

"Izaya...?" The blonde blinked, and looked at shinra. "That name...pisses me off..." I growled and shinra quickly took izaya from me. "Shizuo! Don't lose your temper! I accidentally turned izaya into a 9 month old baby..." He paused. "And I can't take care of him, I have work, and so does Celty!" "So what, my work doesn't count?" The brunette sighed,"Please shizuo...only for a week or so, until he turns back to normal..." I looked at the baby wearing a black shirt and small black pants. "Fine, whatever..how the hell do you take care of a baby anyways?"

"Well, you see... You need to play with him, change his diaper, feed him, put Him to sleep, blah blah blah..." The blonde just stared. The Brunette always talked too much. A bag was thrusted in his face. "This is a bag full of clothes, and everything else you'll need for him." "Now go." He pushed me out quickly, handing izaya to me.

SHIZUO. POV.  
Walking back to my apartment, people stared. It's not like I fucking cared though. I can carry a baby to. Speaking of baby, I looked down to see izaya staring at me."What?" I asked, knowing he can't answer. He looked at me with curious eyes, and I just stared back, not really knowing what to do. I opened the bag shinra gave me and pulled out a little bear. I finally made it back to my house with the flea. I kicked down the door, threw the bag and carried izaya over and placed him on the floor.

"Naaah...Wah.." I looked down to see a annoying little flea grabbing my pants, I quickly picked him up and placed him on my lap, with him clutching the bear. "You hungry flea? You haven't eaten yet.." Grabbing, the bag I pulled out some baby food. "Apples and bananas" it read, and I popped the lid off.

Looking at izaya I scooped some of the baby food and held it in front of his mouth. He smelled it curiously and slowly opened his mouth. I smiled. Just a little. And put the slop in his mouth..he made a scrunched up face."What's wrong flea, don't like it? It's just apples and bananas.." I said, scooping another spoon full and placing it in his mouth.

"Uuuuu...!" He pulled away quickly, food spilling out of his mouth. "Come on izaya, one more bite. Be a big boy." I held the last spoon full in front of his face, and he closed his eyes tightly moving his head side to side. I sighed. 'Of course the fucking flea has to give me trouble.' I took the teddy bear and watched him reach out for it. "Ahh-" Right when his mouth opened I shoved the food in. He made a Surprised look and swallowed the rest. "There..." I sighed. "What else do I do with you?"

I asked, getting now reply. But remembering what shinra said. 'Bathe him?' I thought. "Yeah that's something babies do. Lets do that." Picking izaya up I walked to the bathroom and slipped off his little clothes. I turned the water on and looked over at the squirming izaya. "Waaah..! Waaaaa...!" He cried, but no tears rolling on the cold floor.

"Here." I picked him up, letting him get warm and placed him in the sink. "Uuuuuuh!" He closed his eyes tight, probably not used to this. I wrapped a warm warsh cloth around wrapped it around his body. "Shhh...is it too warm?" I looked at his skin, and felt the water. "Here..." I put some shampoo in his hair, watching him relax in my touch. I smiled. "The great izaya orihara, getting washed by his greatest enemy." I chuckled, thinking how embarrassing this is for the informant. I looked down at his content face and scooped some water up, poring it on his little head. "Must feel good to be bathed by someone.." I mumbled and scrubbed the rest of his body gently with soap.

Taking him out, I wrapped him in a towel and held him close. After getting him dressed I placed him on the floor in the living room, giving him some toys. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "WAH-WAHHH!" I ran over from the ramen I was cooking and looked down at little izaya. His face was red, we has rolling on the floor, and one of his toys that looked like a aliens head popped off. "Izaya, izaya don't cry!" I rushed over and picked him up. "Come on, it's okay.."

Izaya POV.

'This stupid brute doesn't understand! That was MY toy! And the fucking head popped off!' I thrashed, hitting him in the neck. He held me tighter, and eventually my cries reduced to sobs and he gently rubbed my back. He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. I gave him a 'Give me a new toy or ill keep crying look' and he bent down, giving me a teddy bear.

"Hehehe!" I giggled when he rubbed the bears nose against mine. This is so unlike me. I'm laughing because of this monster. This monster gave me a bath and I let him. He's taking...good...care of me...

This neanderthal actually makes a pretty good mom.

I chuckled.


	3. Turn back soon

i know I keep updating this story fast...Hey, it's Friday, I have no school, and I'm bored! Might as well get another two chapters done. Sorry if chapters aren't really good...I have the idea in my head, but when I try to type it it comes out like crap. . I hope this story gets better for you guys. _Warning: characters are OOC. Sorry for mistakes, this was written on a iPhone4._

_ ._

After the incident yesterday, Shizu-chan put me to sleep and I've been laying here for two hours waiting for this knuckle head to wake up. Ill be his alarm clock for now on. I frowned. "Geh...Waa..." I struggled in the crib shinra gave to Shizu-chan, reaching out to him with my tiny arm. "Wa...Wahh...WAAAAAAA!" I screamed, my face heating up, and I started thrashing.

I suddenly felt someone picking me up and holding me close, but I didn't stop crying. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a tired looking Shizu-chan looking down at me with worried eyes.."What's wrong? You hungry?" 'No, that's not it!' I thought. If only I can talk. He held me high above his head , sniffed me and suddenly pulled away. "Oh.. I see... Well lets see.." He mumbled placing a towel on his bed, and put me on top of it. I looked down at him and watched him pull off my small pants.

I smiled to myself, maybe having Shizu-chan take care of me can be kind of fun. He moved my legs open gently and opens the diaper making a disgusted face."Really flea? This is Grosss..." I rolled my eyes. 'Just clean me already.' I thought, and suddenly peed.

I watched him jump, but not fast enough and get hit in the face with my pee. MY pee. IZAYA ORIHARA'S pee. He stood there till I was all peed out. It was on his chest, and face. "Hehehehe...HEHEHE!" I giggled, and eventually my face got red for laughing so hard. He stood there, I knew he was trying to contain his anger.

_I smirked._

.flea. Peed on me. ME. And on my brothers clothes. I looked at him with clenched teeth and listened to him laugh. He's enjoying this. The bastard. I can't hurt him when he's like this...Or can I? Nah, that's cheep. I picked up his dirty diaper and threw it in the trash, growling, I took the baby powder and put it on his...areas... And wiped his ass. How awkward. I slipped on some new pants from the bag shinra gave me and slipped them on him. Then, I put on a little fur jacket I found in the bag and i put a small black hat put it on his little head. I picked him up, along with the baby bag and headed to shinras.

_Hurry the fuck up and change back so I can beat the shit out of you, you fucking flea._


	4. Fun and games

OHMYGOODNESS. Why didn't I notice how many mistakes I made in the last chapter? CURSE ME! Ill try to make less mistakes. You know why I make mistakes? Cause I'm human. Jk. I'm too lazy to re read my stories. I'm trying to make the chapters less short and boring. It's hard for me.

I grabbed izaya and the baby bag and walked out the door. On my way to shinras, some girls stopped me. "Oh my gosh!" "Is that your baby?" They asked. "No... I'm just...babysitting." I looked at them as they pinched izayas cheeks. "He's sooooo cute!" They ruffled his hair and izaya giggled. "We'll leave you to alone now, sorry!" They kissed izayas cheeks and ran off. "I guess girls like you, flea." I said to the tiny informant as I continued walking.

"Hey shizuo! Hi izaya!" Shinra sang as I walked in. "Shizuo..." He plugged his nose "You stink." I twitched. "That's cause this flea PEED all over me!" "Well why didn't you take a shower?!" I snorted. "How could I? If I went in the shower izaya could've got hurt or some shit." He sighed. "Oh...well, you go take one and me and Celty will watch izaya." "Thanks." I mumbled, handing izaya to shinra and walking into their bathroom.

I twitched and glared at shinra, who kept poking my cheek. "Aw, izaya you're so cute as a baby!" He cheered. 'Yeah I think so to'. Celty agreed. Shinra placed me on his lap and started bouncing me. Of course my baby instincts came in and I laughed loudly. "Hm! Huck! Gack!" I choked and shinra patted my back quickly. "Oh, what's wrong?! Are you-" That's it. I threw up all over his shirt. "Ehhh!.." He said and handed me to Celty. I looked over at shinra as he washed himself and back at Celty who was wiping my face with her sleeve. "Uuuuu..uuuuuh..." I whined. Then I bawled. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHHH!" Celty put me over her shoulder and patted my back gently. Stupid shinra making me throw up. Now my stomach hurt.

"I probably just bounced you too much...haha! Sorry izaya!" He laughed nervously. I pouted. I reached up and pulled his hair hard. "Ow...! Ow! That's a no no!" He pulled my small hand away. My stomach hurt and I didn't know how to tell anyone. So I grabbed my stomach and whined pitifully. "Oh, your tummy hurts? Izaya has a tummy ache?" 'My god shut the fuck up shinra and help me.' I thought. "I can get you some milk if you want...I'm not sure if it'll calm down you tummy!" I wanted to give him a angry look, but my baby senses came in and I smiled and laughed cutely.

"Here Celty can you-" "Oh shizuo you're out!" I looked over at the tall blonde still drying his hair with a towel. "I didn't want to get out, it was nice and warm.." Shinra chuckled and handed me to the blonde. "I'm going to make him a bottle." And with that, shinra was out of sight. '_So, isn't izaya a cute baby shizuo?' _Celty typed, and shizuo twitched. "I guess...But when he's back to normal my fist is going to be in his face." Celty just titled her head worriedly. I looked up at the blonde, that was probably dreaming of how fun it'll be to kill me and grabbed his nose. "Hey!" He shouted and I watched those angry eyes look at me. I giggled. "Hehe..." Then I let go of nose, remembering my bottle. "Here you are, izaya!" Shinra exclaimed. Just as I was about to take it, and bigger had cut me off and grabbed it. "What, you think you can hold this with _those_ hands?" He chuckled.

That bastard was enjoying this.


	5. What happened

/HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry for any mistakes you guys. I had to rewrite this thing 3 times/:

I let Shizu-chan hold me against his chest, while sucking on the warm top from the bottle. I don't usually like milk that much, but I couldn't help myself. I felt my eyes start to close, and saw everything get blurry as I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

"Izaya! I'm so glad you can make it!" Shinra shouted to the crappy informant. "Mmm...Shinra, stop yelling and get me my pills..." I mumbled. "Sure, izaya, just sit on the couch for now." I nodded and headed to the couch to plop on it. Everything was getting blurry and I started sweating. "Wow izaya, your fever got bad! How are you even awake right now?!" Shinra said as he made his way over to me and opened the bottle of pills. "These should help your head and throat.

Not caring about what he was saying, I downed the pills and took the glass of water he handed to me. After swallowing them I handed him the glass back and leaned against the couch tiredly. "Thanks shinra..." I mumbled. I opened my half lidded eyes to look at a pale shinra. "Oh...no problem izaya...Haha" I glared at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Shinra quickly backed up with a scared look... "Um...Izaya..." He started. "You should go home and sleep, you look really tired!" He grabbed my hand, and slowly pulled me up from the couch. I took the pill bottle, and opened the door and giving one last death glare. I knew something had to be up.

I walked home sluggishly, looking at my humans. They all were running home quickly to avoid the ran, but I didn't really care. They're so pathetic. Closing the door behind me I kicked off my shoes and threw my coat on the couch. "Oh look, you're back. And you're soaking wet." Namie said coldly and I looked at her. "Oh, I wonder why, maybe it's because I walked home in the rain?" I asked sarcastically and she glared at me. "Smart ass." I smirked. Oh, how she is so fun to mess with. I sat down at my computer and Let it turn on.

"Aren't you sick?" Namie asked. "Maybe..maybe I'm not." I looked at her and she glared. "That's going to make your headache worse dumbass." She said and got up, shutting the door and leacig me alone.I glared at the door and turned my attention back to my computer.

A couple hours later, I looked up at my clock. "12:39" it read. "Ugh..." I got up from my computer chair and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle of pills I put two more in my hand and drowned them with water. After, I looked around the room. Everything was blurry. "What the hell..." I said, and quickly walked over to my bed, slipping off my pants and shirt, I crawled into bed and snuggled deep into the blankets. I fell into peaceful sleep.

"Mmm..." I woke up early then I expected, and saw a happy brunette standing over me..Shinra? Why is he here? I opened my mouth to speak, but instead a got a high pitched "Huu!" I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes widened. I then realized I was being held by shinra. I struggled in the brunettes hold but he just pulled me closer into his chest and rocked me. "Aw, izaya I'm sorry I really am! I accidentally gave you the wrong pills, those were meant for another doctor, haha...!" My eyes widened even more while hearing that, I looked over at the headless woman watching me and shinra, then at the mirror that was across from us in my room. Wait, what the hell am I? A baby? The fuck?!

He pulled me away and I gave him a 'You're so dead look' and he chuckled nervously. "Don't be mad...But hey, I'll get someone to take care of you I promise!" I gave him another angry look. 'I don't want someone to take care of me bastard!" But since I was a baby, I couldn't say how I felt. My instincts kicked in, I guess "Baby instincts" and cried. I cried and cried. I cried because I was a baby, I cried because I couldn't do anything by myself. Hell, if He going to ruin my life, ill ruin his to!

He held me gently and did a little rock and sighed. "I can't take care of you... Me and Celty are busy so ill have to find someone else." He handed me to Celty as she was trying to calm me down and I saw him threw squinted eyes. He pulled out his phone and waited for someone to answer. "Oh hey shizuo! I have a favor to ask you!" What was he doing? Hell no! I'm not even going near that monster! He closed his cell phone after a couple minutes and looked at me. "I found someone!"

Shinra and Celty rode me back to their house where we waited for my babysitter. I was pissed... Sitting in Celtys lap, I heard a knock on the door and saw a tall blonde walk in. Great. "Here shizuo, it's the baby I told you about!" He smiled and handed me out to him. Shizuo took me and had a small smile on his face and brushed my hair. Shizuo...liked babies? I didn't know he liked anything,.. I've never saw him this calm." What's his name?" Shizuo asked. "His names izaya." Shinra smiled nervously. The blonde twitched. "Izaya? I hate that name.." He growled ad shinra snatched me away from him. "Well, here's the baby bag with all the stuff you'll need!" Have fun!" And we were pushed out the door...

/this is just what happened from what izayas POV/


	6. Sick?

Another boring Saturday..might as well add another chapter. Sorry if this one isn't good, or if there's mistakes.. Or if its really short Etc etc. Lets get started. Reviews are appreciated! I like to see all of your opinions even if they're bad! :)

I woke up in the crib shinra gave Shizu-chan. How long was I sleeping? I looked around the dark room, and saw some light coming through the blinds..Ah, so it is morning. I spotted a certain snoring blonde snoring away on his bed. Then I looked at the clock. It was 9:30! Why did I sleep in so late? I felt tears well up in my abnormally big, rust colored eyes, and my cheeks puff out. I started making puppy like wines. "Nnnn...geh...W-WAAAAAAA!" I cried loud, feeling my face turn red. I didn't even see Shizu-chan get up, and I made a high pitched squeak as I was suddenly lifted up. My cries were reduced to whimpers, and I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me close. He sniffed me. "Yeah, I need to change you...great."

After changing the flea. I placed him down on the floor in the living room as I got changed for the day. I slipped off my shirt, throwing it somewhere in my room and putting on a white button shirt. Hey, I didn't have work today, and I'm too tired and cranky to care what I look like right now. After changing I walked over to izaya and placed him on the couch and got some of the clothes out of shinras bag and slipped them on him. I chose some black pants and a long red shirt.

"You hungry flea?" I asked him and got a whine as a reply. I carried him on my side and placed a bottle of milk in the microwave. After it was done, I tested some on my wrist, and popped the nipple in his mouth. I watched him suck on it a couple times, then as he sucked on it in rhythm. I sighed and leaned against the counter with him in my arms. I felt my tired eyes start to close, and myself starting to fall asleep. A couple seconds later, of course the flea started choking. My eyes sprang open and I pulled the bottle from his mouth, pulling him over my shoulder and patting his back. I heard his little coughs die down along with his hiccups. "Geez..."I pulled him away and looked at him. "Well I need to go grocery shopping now, so you're coming with me." I said as I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

I walked down the street, and headed inside the nearest grocery store. "Milk, milk..."I mumbled as I looked around. I heard the flea whine and squirm in my hold and I followed his eyes to where he was looking. "What? You want to ride in the shopping cart?" I asked him and I saw him look at me with excited eyes. "Fine." I said as I placed him in the top of the carriage and I continued my journey for my groceries. I heard him giggle and laugh hard, and saw him kicking his feet playfully in the carriage. I couldn't help but smile a little. I stuck out my finger and wiggled it around on his chubby tummy, making him laugh louder and squirm. I pulled my finger away when I saw how much attention we were getting..

Aw, Shizu-chan played with me! What a nice mother he is! I smiled to myself as he carried me on his side and the grocery bags in the other. Once we got home and he put the groceries away, he sat down with me in his lap. The tv was turned on, and he was watching some boring story on the news. I suddenly started to cough and hack. "Woah woah!" He patted my back gently. "What's wrong?!" Everything was getting dizzy for me, and I grabbed on to his shirt tightly. "It's okay izaya, just breath!" He said, with worry in his voice. After my coughing fit, I whined pathetically as he put his big hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?!"

/Sorry for the boring chapter I wasn't sure what to write I didn't want this to get boring...Hey guys, can you suggest some fanfiction I can read? I want some were izaya is tortured, or rapped, or he's In a mental asylum or something. Please tell me! I've already read breakdown, if it isn't broken, unknown abuse and some others I can't think of. Thanks and reviews are appreciated :)/


	7. Cuddling

/Hey guys I came home from school sick today. Im such a procrastinator :\ So...WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER HORRIBLE CHAPTER?! I know I am! :D sorry for mistakes, OOC, and if my chapter is short. c:

"Izaya...Izaya,wake up." I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a blonde caveman right above me.'Where are we?' I thought. I looked around the big room. 'Oh yeah, this is shinras place..' I reached out to stretch my chubby arms, but I quickly retracted them, feeling a slight pain go through out my body. "Hey, shinra..what's wrong with him?" I heard Shizu-chan say, and I looked over at the doctor. "He just has a fever, it's very easy for a baby to get sick.." He stated worriedly. I felt my eyes getting heavy, I let them close and I flinched as a big warm hand touched my head. "Yeah, he does feel warm..."Shizu-chan said, while rubbing some sweat off my forehead. "Shizuo, can you go get me a wash cloth?" I heard shinra ask, and heard the door shut with a -thud-.

"Here we go, izaya. I just have to check you up real quick, okay?" I could hear the smile in his voice. My eyes opened, and I saw shinra walking over to me with, (what looked like) a Popsicle stick. "Say "ahhhhh izaya!" He exclaimed and opened his mouth, forming a "O". I opened my mouth tiredly, too tired and sweaty to protest. I felt my tongue being pushed down, and shinras face got closer to mine. "Hmm..." I heard him hum and saw Shizu-Chan come in from the corner of my eye. "Why thank you shizuo! Being so helpful! You-" I heard shinra scream and squeal. I looked up and saw Celty painfully poking his side. She showed her phone. "Quite, shinra! Izaya is sick! :(" He waved his hands around. "Sorry, sorry!" He smiled nervously. Shizuo put the wash cloth on my head, it felt so good. 'Maybe the brute can actually do something right...'

The flea looked so fucking pathetic lying here like this. I expected him to just turn back, and scare us, while laughing like the maniac he is. "Okay izaya I'm going to give you some medicine for your throat and head. It should take effect in about ten to fifteen minutes." I looked over at shinra as he handed me a pill. "Good luck, shizuo!" He shouted and I was left in the room with the flea. 'Great...This should be interesting...' I looked at the flea as he stared at me with half lidded eyes. "Don't give me too much trouble, flea."

-10 minutes later-

"Shizuo! My god, what happened to you?!" I looked over at shinra, I was slumped against the wall, sweating. "The flea is what happened..." He sighed and helped me up. "He took the pill, right?" I growled. "Yes..." I said through clenched teeth. The flea is still annoying as a baby to.

-flashback-

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shizuo pinned izayas little arms down as he flailed. "Dammit izaya, just take the fucking pill!" "AAAH!" He shoved the pill into izayas mouth, only to have him spit it out again. "STOP MOVING AND JUST SWALLOW THE DAMN PILL, YOU-"

-flashback end-

_I looked over at the now content, sleeping flea. At least it'll be quiet for a while. "Shizuo, you can go home now if you want..." Shinra said, and I watched him let a sigh. "No, it's okay. You can go with Celty now and ill take care of the flea. _

...

"You sure, shizuo?"

"Positive."

I watched shinra leave the room, and I stood up off the floor and looked down at the flea. "Fucking flea...hogging the bed..." I gently moved the flea over, climbing Into the bed. "I'm only going to stay here for a couple of minutes.." I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep, and cuddling the baby flea. Not even noticing that shinra and Celty were in the door way watching in shock.


	8. Ice cream

**/Hey there you guys I'm writing a new fanfic. It's going to be called "What's there to live for?" With izaya and shizuo. I'm not sure when it's going to be posted but please give it a chance. :) Im not sure what im gonna do for this chapter...ill probably just kill izaya so I can end this story..MUAHAHAHAHAHA./ **

"Okay, his temperature is getting better." Shinra and I sighed in sync. I looked over at izaya and back at shinra. "Shinra, when do you think izaya is going to turn back to normal?" He turned his attention back to me. "Maybe a week, or less." I sighed again. Oh thank god. "Ill take izaya back to my house, okay?" I asked while picking izaya up and holding up with one arm, and the baby bag on my other shoulder. "Sure shizuo, just make sure he gets a lot of rest. Bye!"

I stomped down the street holding izaya, when I heard loud screams and squeals coming from the distance. I looked over to see Kasuka waving to his "fans" with a small fake smile plastered on his face. I quickly looked away and kept moving forward. I don't want to bother him..

I continued my journey towards my house, when I felt my hair being pulled hard. "What the hell do you want flea?" I growled at him but he smiled cutely and waved towards the ice cream stand where little kids and parents were huddling around. "Oh, hell no I'm not going over there flea, you-"

"WAAAAAAH!"

He thrashed and bawled against my shoulder, and I looked around to see people gathering around whispering "Oh my" and "How embarrassing." I sighed heavily and walked over to the stand. " The worker waved off some little boy and his mom and looked at me. "How may I help you?" He asked. What the hell did the flea like? It's not like I could ask him. Oh well. "Um, can I have a vanilla ice cream, in a cup?" He smiled at me "Sure thing." Then he went back to get the ice cream. I sighed and tapped my foot, looking around. I turned around and raised a eyebrow at the scene.

A big white bunny, wearing pink was circled around some kids, clapping and singing. I turned my attention to izaya who was starting to whimper and grab onto my shoulder. I took a step back when he turned his attention toward me. "Hey hey hey!" He exclaimed and walked towards me, getting in my face. "Hey, back off-" "Who's this youngster?!" He chirped and patted izaya head, who was closing his eyes tightly and whimpering. "What's wrong little guy? I won't hurt you!" He exclaimed and izaya opened his eyes to a slits. He stared at the bunny long and hard, when he suddenly let out a screech. Me, the bunny, and the little kids flinched. Izaya flailed, slapping the costumes face repeatedly, making it bounce. I quickly pulled him away from the man. I turned around quickly, fast walking away from the man on the floor, forgetting my ice cream.

I looked at izaya, then looked away quickly holding In a laugh.


	9. Watching

I was carrying izaya back to my house after that incident. Then i Remebered Tom. I havent been to work in days! Reaching for my cell phone, I quickly dialed his number and called him.

"Shizuo? Where have you been?" His voice sounded anxious and worried. "Sorry, I've just been..busy." I mumbled and he sighed. "Fine, fine. But you need to Hurry and come back man!" I mumbled a "yes ill be there soon" and quickly shut my phone.

Holding up izaya to my face I wondered what I'm going to do with him. "Hey, Izaya..I can't give you to shinra now, he said he was busy and Celty is busy to. I really can't take you to work with me." He tilted his head curiously and started to kick his feet from the high position he was in. Pressing him against my chest, I looked around. Who would take care of the flea?

That's when I got a idea.

I picked my phone back up, dialed, and heard it ring. Suddenly that monotone voice answered. "Nii-San?" I sighed in relief. "Sorry to call you kasuka, you're probably busy. But...can you do me a favor?" I asked, and there was a slight pause. "Sure." He mumbled, I smiled slightly. "See...I'm babysitting some kid for...shinra...and i can't take him to work with me, cause, you know. Do you think you can watch him for a couple of hours?"

...

"Sure, nii-San. What's his name?" I smiled. "Um...iza- I mean, uh.." I looked around quickly, looking for a fake name to give the flea for now. "It's, um...Psyche...Psyche? Yeah, that's it."

Praying that he bought it, kasuka simply answered. "Ok, ill watch him for you. Ill be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thank you kasuka!" I shut my phone and quickly started walking back to my house. "Well, you better be good for kasuka...Psyche."

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND IT SUCKS OMG. You can kill me if you want. ;-;**


	10. Babysitting, Check

When kasuka got to my house it was 4:00 pm.

"So you remember what to do, right?"

"Yes, niisan." He replied and I smiled and patted his head gently. "Good." I handed him a list. "This is what he needs, ill be back in about two hours." I told him, he nodded. "Got it, nissan." I smiled at him as I walked toward the door. "Be good for kasuka, psyche..." I glared at izaya and shut the door, heading off to work.

Izaya P.O.V

So I'm stuck with kasuka, huh. The great yuhei. I looked up at him, he was reading the List over again. I smirked to my self and kicked my legs and whined. "What's wrong?" He looked back at the list. "Are you hungry?" His voice was monotone, and I whined louder. He mumbled, "Okay.." Going into the fridge I saw him pull out some milk. Heating the bottle up and letting it cool, he placed it into my mouth, letting me drink it. He gave me a bounce and turned on the tv with a free hand.

I hiccuped, and he pulled the bottle away from me. Hiccuping more, he pulled me up over his shoulder giving me a few pats. I gave a small burp and I flinched when he stood up suddenly. "Nii-San said after you eat I need to give you a bath." He stalked into Shizu-Chans bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "Okay...so I need to strip you now, Psyche." He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my small head, and pulled over my pants and diaper. I heard the water starting to run and after a few seconds I heard the drain click shut. _Picking me up he placed me in the water slowly. My eyes widened as I let out a loud cry. "Wait, what's wrong? It's too hot?" He managed to ask me in a still monotone voice. "Sorry psyche." _

After that tortorous bath he put some pajamas on me and a blanket. My chubby legs were still red from that hot bath. "I wonder when nii-San is coming back..." He mumbled. Pretty soon I didn't hear anything as I drifted to sleep In kasukas arms.

Shizuo. POV.

I hugged my brother tightly as I smiled. "Thank you kasuka this was a big help!" He looked at me seriously. "It's okay nii-San, ill help you again if you need me." I glanced over at the sleeping raven in his play pen, kasuka is always there for me. "Okay, got it. Ill try not to bother you too much." He nodded. "See you later nii-San." And he was out the door.

**HEY GUYS, WAZZUP? I'm going to write a kasuka and shizuo fanfic, because I love them and I basically read all of the fanfiction with them in it(there wasn't a lot) :( You know what? You guys can give me a idea for the next chapter of this story, and ill do it. (Ill pick the one I like the most) thanks :D**


	11. Changed

Wow long time no see ;). I've just been updating my other fanfics so I was busy. :P

I carried izaya to shinras house, he said he had good news. When I got in shinra quickly took izaya from me and held him in the air. "Shizuo!" He shouted. "I have great news~ So I was thinking last night and decided to try something, and I think I Have a antidote!" I looked at izaya who whined from the high position. "You think?" Shinra shifted izaya into his arms and turned. "Follow me." I followed him over to his work space, and he picked up a needle. "I just have to inject him with this." I frowned as I looked at the size of it, it was huge! "You think that's safe?" I questioned. He shrugged and laid izaya down on the couch. "Izaya, you're going to feel a little pinch~"

Izaya pov

I looked at the needle in horror as it aimed for my chubby arm. I whined and squirmed, pulling away from it. I don't want that thing in me! Shizuo grabbed my arm and held it down gently as shinra injected me. "Shhh, shh. Izaya, it's okay." Shinra gently rocked me in his arms as I cried. I fucking hate needles. I heard him speak. "It should take effect soon..." He mumbled. "For now, you guys can go home or something until it happens. It might take a couple of hours." Shizuo mumbled a "Thank god" and took me from shinras arms.

Once we got back from shinras house, Shizuo placed me on the floor as he got me some baby food. He sat behind me and held the spoon in front of my mouth. "Here, I got you apples. Shinra told me to try something other than milk." I opened my mouth open slightly as he pushed the spoon in. I squished it around in my mouth, it felt weird. Once I swallowed it, I giggled happily as I reached out to take the spoon from him. "No, izaya. You can't hold this by yourself." He chuckled slightly. Instead, I just put my small hand over his as I ate from him. When I got to the last scoop, my stomach felt full and bloated and I whined. Shizuo carefully brought me up and carried me to the bath.

Once my chubby body was naked and I was placed In the warm water, I closed my eyes in bliss as Shizuo rubbed my body with soap, and carefully massaged my hair with shampoo. I felt a weird sensation crawl up through my stomach as my eyes widened. He looked at me curiously. "What's wrong, flea?" I whined and withered as I felt my body heat up, and I burped loudly.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a Shizuo staring at me in complete horror. I opened my eyes wider and looked down. I was 21 again! I felt myself smile as I grabbed onto Shizuos neck. "Thanks for taking care of me, mommy!" I chuckled loudly at his tomato colored face and proceeded to stand up, only to have my...junk.. A couple inches away from his even more red face, but I quickly walked passed him and picked up a towel, wrapping It around my thin body. "I'm off now." I happily said, walking to the door in my towel. I suddenly felt a big hand grab my arm and wrench me back. I turned around quickly to see Shizuos angry face with blush on it. "Flea..." He mumbled. "What is it?" I questioned. I was suddenly yanked over, and thrown into Shizuos bathtub.

A blush covered my face as I felt his body cover mine, his lips covering my forcefully. I brought my fist up to hit his chest, pounding on it to only have him pin it down with no effort. My eyes widened as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, and he threw my towel off. I pulled away from this. "Shizuo, stop." I huffed as he grabbed my legs, forcing them open and over his shoulders. My eyes widened. "What are you doing?!-" he cut me off as he roughly shoved a finger into my hole. I whined as tears formed in my eyes as I struggled to get away. Adding a second finger, he scissored me roughly. I panted harshly and squeaked as the fingers were suddenly pulled out. "Izaya.." He said. I felt his hand grab my dick and give it a rough squeeze, yanking on it. I shivered at the feeling. My eyes widened in terror as I felt Shizuos cock being pushed into my hole. "Stop, stop!" My words were cut off by my silent scream. After a couple seconds, Shizuo started thrusting roughly. I whimpered and whined at this feeling. After a couple minutes of harsh thrusting, I felt him lift me up and hug me, I let out a scream as I felt him go deeper into me. He nipped and sucked at my neck and I scratched my nails into his back. I shivered and twitched as I felt Shizuo cum in me, and as I came on his chest.

I fell on top of him as we both panted harshly, our sweaty bodies sticking together. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug which made our bodies connect more. "I...love you, izaya."

I didn't say anything back

**Corny right?! I KNOW! :D**


End file.
